Ciel's Revolution
by ThePonyvillePoet
Summary: Sebastian sends Ciel to a reform school on elizabeth's request, but Ciel wasn't prepared for the female students.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's Revolution

"TEA!" Ciel screamed at his butler Sabastian

"Yes, young master" Sebastian replied patiently while slowly unzipping his fly so that he could better prepare the tea.

"TEA!" Ciel screamed again

"Yes, master the whole FUCKING! Mansion knows you want tea by now" Sabastian said as calmly as he could.

Sabastian inserted his demon penis inside the tea cup and pissed with pleasure for he knew after this day that Ciel would never drink tea again. Sabastian brought the tea to Ciel just the way he asked, two bags of tea for every one ounce of water and Sabastian's "special" ingredients.

"What in the fuck is this!?" Ciel screamed

"Your tea sir, just as you asked" Sabastian stated

"It tastes like piss!" Ciel said

"Young master, we need to talk"

"What the hell could be so important that you would piss in my tea?"

"Well you see sir; I would like to send you, as they say in the states, a reform school"

"Are you out of your FUCKING mind Sabastian!?"

"You see young master, I no longer wor….

"Shut the FUCK up Sabastian I command you to cancel my reservation right now!"

"Well you see young master; I am no longer bound by your contract"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Well you see I no longer work for you, I work for Elizabeth now"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"So I am still your legal guardian and Elizabeth thought it would be in your best interest to stop being such a brat"

"Sabastian, I know you did not just call me that"

"No young master that is what Elizabeth said to me, so let's get going!"

"Yes Sabastian"

Sebastian and Ciel arrive at Gemma's school for the Gentlemen at 2:45 A.M. and went straight to the sign in desk and were greeted by a cheery young lady.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you and your precious child today sir?"

"You stupid whore I am not his fucking child he is my butler!"

"Quite the mouth on this one, come now let me show you to your room."

"SABASTION!" Ciel cried desperately while the cheery young lady dragged him to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Ciel awoke the next morning in this hell they call "Gemma's School for the Gentlemen and Ladies" and rang the bell he always had in his left coat pocket, but to his surprise nobody tended to his every whim. "What the FUCK, I need my tea!" Ciel screamed down the hall to the cheery stewardess.

"Hey! Principle Celestia says that Ladies and Gentlemen don't curse!"

"Well I don't give a FUCK!"

"OK, calm down there mister" said a gorgeous lady with a country accent "that'll be ten apples."  
"What do you mean?" asked Ciel

"In my home town of Trottingham, we punish our young'uns by makin' 'em buck apples."

"I don't get it! Why do you all have these weird tattoos, and why on earth would I, a HUMAN BEING, buck apples!"

"Now calm your horses, it's easy, all you gotta do is kick an apple tree real hard, and prove your manly hood to me"

"Um… are you coming on to me" Ciel asked suspiciously

"It depends, are you in to me?"

"Maybe" Ciel said blushing

"Well I tell you what, if you can get three apples, then you should consider coming to my room later this evening."

"OK"

Throughout the whole day Ciel spent his time bucking apples, it was almost as if he was in a school full of horses. And so Ciel bucked ten apples, and on the way to the mysterious girl's room he heard a call through the intercom. "Would Ciel please report to Vice Principle Luna's office for a survey?"

"Of course" Ciel whined to himself "just as I was about to get some with that sexy pony I get called for a survey"

He arrived at the vice principals office, and was taken aback by all the moon's and seemingly sexual things in her room.

"First question! Who is this sexy man that has entered my office?"

"Ciel"

"Second Question! Should I emerge from the darkness?"

"Why hide such a sexy body"

"Third question! Should I put on some clothes?"

"Never"

Luna darted out from the darkness with her swollen nipples hanging out and her miniskirt half way off. She Grabbed Ciel and slammed him against her desk. "I want you to Plant you seed in my garden." Before Ciel could respond she ripped his shirt off and slowly unbuttoning his pants. Ciel looked down only to see that what once was a mini skirt was not a wet, dripping vagina. Ciel immediately got a boner, and fucked Luna so hard that it hurt. After fucking each other on the desk for twenty minutes, Luna bent over and started blowing Ciel's massive penis. Ciel had never felt a sensation like this and immediately Luna grabbed his cock and shoved it in her vagina, and a large amount of think, white cum shot into Luna's wet Pussy. They then kissed and spooned for the remainder of the night.

The next day Ciel walked into class for early studies, but nobody was there until he heard "hello my sexy lover" in a distinct country accent that could come from only one person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Mysterious girl said "oh, by the way my name is applejack"

"Well Applejack, are you here for early studies as well?"

"No, who the fuck does early studies?"

"So, you're here for the same reason as me then?"

"If you mean that I wanted you to fuck me on Mrs. Rarity's desk, then yes."

Now it was his turn, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and bit off the buttons, then he ravaged her, caressing her gigantic breasts and slowly moving down to her pussy. She slowly unbuttoned her skinny jeans and grabbed her immense breasts. He backed her up to the teacher's desk and grabbed a meter stick. As he was giving her a boob job he moved the yard stick in and out of her wet pussy. He then bent her over the desk and inserted his cock into her tight ass. He then cummed all over the teacher's desk. "Shit" Ciel exclaimed.

"Don't worry; we just spilled a little "glue".

"Wanna go again?"

"Why not?"

Applejack shoved him against the French windows, and then gave him such a great blowjob that he squirted cum into Applejack's mouth. Then Applejack kissed him and they both had "glue" in their mouths. "aaaaaaaaah!" Ciel exclaimed as, once again, cum flowed from his dick.

Just as they were getting their clothes back on miss rarity walked in and said "OK dipshits it's time to start class please take you assigned seat next to your fashion partner. Ciel was lucky enough to get seated next to Applejack, so instead of doing their work they spent the whole time groping beneath the desk, and making out when Mrs. Rarity stepped out.

Ciel's next class was party design, and he got seated next to Applejack again.

"Hey Applejack isn't that the stewardess?"

"Ya, and if you want you can just call me AJ"

"OK"

"Good morning class and welcome to parties 101, today we will be learning about party cannons, and how to build one."

"I got a ten inch cannon in my pants that can make anyone happy" Ciel Whispered to AJ

AJ giggled.


End file.
